history_of_roblox_funeralsfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Roblox Funerals Wiki
A Look Into Funerals on Roblox The Beginning To first understand this topic, we must understand what the premice and how such events come about. Virtual Reality funerals as they are termed are an occurrence on many games, from GTA V to Wizard 101, the reason being is because when developers allow funeral related items such as headstones, coffins, hearses, etc to be used, what happens is some players will tend to use those items for more than just decoration. With the basics out of the way lets' dive into funerals on ROBLOX. The idea of a funeral on Roblox started around the time players were given free will to make their own maps. The idea being it is a dark idea to try and play funeral director and dismember corpses, bury your friends, and so on. From the get-go, there were players who thought of using this as some sort of service. Often then as it is now, these services were geared towards the Role-Play genre, who have people who "die", would benefit from having someone who specializes in this stuff to increase the RP aspect of their gaming. This is a very common sight, with there being some sort of example of a death industry in most non-specialized role-play games such as The Complex, Stapleton County, and more. The other idea of why these are around are account retirements. The thought of holding a funeral for a friend who left the game permanently is an idea that still causes major controversy today, the roots of this stems from players celebrating their friend leaving the game but while an exact point in time as to when people did this in the essence of a funeral cannot be attributed, it didn't take long for the idea to spread. Most often the psychology of this varies from person to person, but the most state is less pretending their dead but representing that they are no longer around on the game, with farewells and well wishes to the player in their life often given instead of mourning for their death. While no one understands why this came to be, the way it is done is quite easy to understand. How Funerals are Done The premise is quite simple, a funeral is held by a player for a player. How this is achieved is also quite easy to understand. # A player announces that they are leaving roblox never to return. # A person sets up a memorial or a event to commemorate the player leaving. The funeral aspect comes into play with the theming, if the theme is that of a funeral, the player often will make a coffin or a casket with some sort of representation of the player this is for in the form of an NPC or a photo of the player, the most simple of these is a simple service in which friends say goodbye, while others can go as complex as viewings, visitations, a burial, funeral processions with a hearse and more. The process is the same if the services go through a funeral home, the only difference is a funeral director is the one doing the planning. Until recently, there wasn't even a governing body that controlled groups that do this, even tho there is now, compliance is still voluntary. Roblox Funeral Culture and the Controversy Surrounding it These days funerals are relatively common but the use of specialty groups that do this work is not. The whole community that does the task of funerals on Roblox is rather tight niched with few people doing the majority of the workload and often multiple groups working together in some cases. As the board director of the RFDA (ROBLOXian Funeral Directors Association) explains: "The set of people who do this job often are those who pursue the career of a funeral director in real life, have family who works as such, and/or are associated with someone who does or has done the work in the past." this means that often the players who do this have experience on the subject. But that doesn't mean that it is liked by the Roblox public at large. The controversy Ask any player on Roblox what they think of funerals on the game, they will give answers that can vary from approval to distaste. The main thing players see with this is that Roblox, while often populated by more adults than players realize, is geared towards a demographic of around 10-17 years of age with the website set up for online safety of kids even younger. Critics of these events give the argument that the subject matter is too dark for kids and letting them participate in these events will cause issues with their mental state. Proponents of these events state that the events aren't meant to be traumatizing, demeaning, or ill-mannered but rather good clean and honest work. This doesn't stop issues from cropping up, everything from a lack of an enforced regulation to exploiters bent to cause issues to tend to see groups and games that explore this subject matter come under attack by all sides. Pair with varying degrees of quality, and no training and it is not hard to see why people tend to get up in arms about this topic. What do you think? Do you like the idea of funerals on Roblox, or would you rather all groups pertaining to the subject be banned, or are you impartial to the matter. Category:Browse